


Love

by useyourlove



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Love" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set during "Epitaph One."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

It’s not that she owes him. She owes everybody something and—as is her way—never intends to admit it. She’d never be able to pay those debts. She never made friends easily—she could never trust. So god knows, it’s not about friends. It’s a sort of protectiveness, a possessiveness she doesn’t think about. She lets it be. The first time he came to her in the night, crawling beneath her covers and trembling against her body, she knew. Holding him against her, kissing his hair, she knew what it was about. It was an unnamed kind of love.


End file.
